bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Danger-Izing The Lolipop
Danger-Izing The Lolipop is the 8th Season Two episode of the'' CandyCake Guppies'' series and the 28th overall. Plot When Lolipop Pops gets poisoned and nearly died, she and the others must stop her would-be killer from trying again. However, the killer may not be who they'll expect. Trivia *This is like the fanon Bubble Guppies episode "Danger In Gil's Life". Episode (It is a dark and gloomy night. Dr Cauliflower is just on his way home from another long day. He looks over to check on his office one more time before turning back to open his front door and noticing a figure lying on his patio. He gets an inch closer to see who it is, but it's too dark to tell. At first he thinks it might be a strange girl, but as he gets closer, he can make out light skin, purple hair, and a purple dress. It Pops!) *Dr Cauliflower: "Ack! Loli!" (Dr Cauliflower carefully picks her up and rushes back to his office to examine the girl. She's pale and hardly breathing, but alove. He sighs with relief. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. He goes to open it, but Blueberry opened it first.) *Blueberry Jam: "Pops!" *Dr Cauliflower: "I was just about to leave when I saw her on my patio." *Blueberry Jam: "But...but what's wrong with her?" *Dr Cauliflower: "I'm not sure. I'll have to take her to the hospital to examine her." *Blueberry Jam: "I'll take you there." (Blueberry takes him by the tail and flies off to the hospital building. By the time they arrived, Dr Cauliflower takes Pops with him and a team of medical professionals followed him to an examination room. During this time, Blueberry Jam calls Mr Rainbow to let him know what's going on, and Pops's friends barrel through the hospital doors just minutes later.) *Mrs Galaxy: "Oh, we came all the way!" *Red Unicorn: "What's wrong with Lolipop Pops?" *Cinnamon Buns: "Yeah. What's wrong with her?" *Blue Alicorn: "What happened with her?" *Vanilla Cake: "Where is she?" *Blueberry Jam: "Calm down, everyone! Dr Cauliflower is checking her out right now." (In minutes, Dr Cauliflower came out.) *Mr Rainbow: "How is she, doc?" *Dr Cauliflower: "I'm sorry, but Lolipop Pops---" *Vanilla Cake: "Spit it out, doc!" *Sugar Pie: "Vanilla, let him finish!" *Dr Cauliflower: "Lolipop Pops has had a few illnesses lately...It appears she may not last much longer." *Mr Rainbow: "But that's not possible! She's only a little girl." *Chondoller: "Loli! How could this happen to her?" *Chandelee: "She's gonna...pass?" *Chondoller: "Oh, I don't want to hear it." *Blueberry Jam: "She's my...best sister..." (tears fall from his eyes) *Dr Cauliflower: "I don't know how all this happened, but I'll tell you this. She might've been eating something that she wasn't supposed to eat. I know, because I've done tons of research on this, and this is all I can come up with until I search more." *Mrs Galaxy: "But what could possibly do that?" *Dr Cauliflower: "What's her usual dinner time?" *Mr Rainbow: "Around 8 PM." *Dr Cauliflower: "Then there we go. That might've done it, if she would've had lots of salt on her food before bed." *Mrs Galaxy: "But all we have is pasta." *Chandelee: "And for dessert, we had ice cream cake." *Dr Cauliflower: "Hmph. Well, I apologize for putting you through this, but I want you to keep calm and wait." *Blueberry Jam: "Wait and keep calm?! When my sister is bound to lose her life in minutes?! I won't let that happen! EVER!" (Blueberry starts to cry even more and dashes off. He goes outside to the back of the building. He leans against the wall. After a while, Sugar approaches him.) *Sugar Pie: "Blueberry Jam, Dr Cauliflower has something to tell you and everyone else." *Blueberry Jam: "What? More bad news?" *Sugar Pie: "Don't get mad. Dr Cauliflower was just trying to help." *Blueberry Jam: "What does he have to say?" *Sugar Pie: "Come with me." (The screen fades from black. We cut to inside the building.) *Dr Cauliflower: "In the meantime, I was able to do more research into a cure. I created a cure that'll keep Pops from losing her life. I injected it into her arm and she should be awake in 30 minutes." (30 minutes later...) *Lolipop Pops: "Ohhh...huh? Blueberry?" *Cinnamon Buns: "Hey sister." *Mr Rainbow: "Hey Pops!" *Cranberry Pup: "Arf!" *Chondoller: "She's alive!" (Party horns are sounded, startling everyone.) *Choco Cream: "Sorry." *Lolipop Pops: "What just happened?" *Blueberry Jam: "It's a long story." *Dr Cauliflower: "I'll tell her. You see, Pops, it all started out..." (12 minutes later...) *Dr Cauliflower: "And here you are." *Lolipop Pops: "I must've been through a lot then." *Dr Cauliflower: "Yep." *Cinnamon Buns: "Did you remember how all this happen to you?" *Lolipop Pops: "All I remember is eating with Blueberry, then I went outside to take a gaze, and now I'm here...And before I fell, I kind of felt something hit against my head, but I was really tired." (Dr Cauliflower suddenly found out something.) *Dr Cauliflower: "Oh, uhh, there's more bad news." *Vanilla Cake: "Oh what?" *Dr Cauliflower: "Nothing serious, though. I just found out that this couldn't have just happened to her, like an illness." *Pink Pegasus: "Huh?" *Dr Cauliflower: "What I'm saying is...the only way this could've happened to her would mean that someone did this to him." *Blue Alicorn: "Huh!" *Dr Cauliflower: "This is no accident, everyone. Someone had done this to her!" *Chondoller: "Something?" *Dr Cauliflower: "It's this formula called Sealeo, an orange-glowing substance that causes illnesses. And as a matter of fact, this poison was made not too long ago. Someone planned to do this on her." *Mr Rainbow: "Oh man. You're not saying...?" *Dr Cauliflower: "Yes. This means that someone tried to poison her!" *Chandelee: "Poison her?!" *Choco Cream: "And I think I know the guy, or two. Scarecrow and Grim Reaper." *Chandelee: "Yeah, it's them! They did this!" *Mrs Galaxy: "I agree. Scarecrow and Grim Reaper are always up to no good." *Lolipop Pops: "I suggest we should check with them, first thing right now." (The scene cuts to Scarecrow Castle. The CandyCakes, like professional spies, snook inside and got past the guards by using invisibility. They reappear and looked around for something to capture the villains. They found Jeweler-pus in the corner. The burst into the throne room.) *Grim Reaper: "Hey, it's them!" *Scarecrow: "Get them, Jeweler-pus!" *Jeweler-pus: "Jewel!" (The guppies, using Copy Ray, copies Jeweler-pus's attacks and did them on him. Grim Reaper, using his scythe, attacks. Vanilla grabs a sword and fights with him back. Cinnamon distracts Jeweler-pus by throwing pepper at him. He inhales it, but he sneezes. The force caused the villains to be blown into the cage. The cage is too strong for Grim Reaper to slice them open with his scythe and Scarecrow to use his mallet.) *Grim Reaper: "Hey!" *Scarecrow: "What's the big idea, huh?!" *Lolipop Pops: "You guys used some kind of poison on me!" *Scarecrow: "What?!" *Lolipop Pops: "You tried to execute me by giving me Sealeo, an orange-glowing poison." *Scarecrow: "I have not!" *Sugar Pie: "You didn't?" *Grim Reaper: "No! It was a, uhh...friend of mine!" *Cinnamon Buns: "Scarecrow!" *Scarecrow: "WHAT?!" *Grim Reaper: "I don't mean him!" *Sugar Pie: "Then that means someone else wanted Pops executed." (The CandyCakes soared back to the hospital, leaving Scarecrow and Grim Reaper stuck in the cage.) *Dr Cauliflower: "It wasn't them, was it?" *Cinnamon Buns: "Nope." *Lolipop Pops: "But Grim Reaper said that he had a friend, but it's not Scarecrow." *Sugar Pie: "Could it be...Sir Great White?" *Blueberry Jam: "Now what on Earth made you say that? Sir Great White isn't a bad guy." *Lolipop Pops: "Well, if it isn't Scarecrow, then we should check with Sir Great White just in case. If it wasn't him, then I don't know who we should ask next." *Mrs Galaxy: "Well, you better go and check with him." (The guppies set off again to see Sir Great White. They flew down to Mirror Valley and entered the small chanber under the napping Magic Mirror. They found him, Remora, and Manta Ray making sure everything was in place.) *Sir Great White: "CandyCakes. What brings you here?" *Lolipop Pops: "We need to ask you something." *Sir Great White: "Go ahead." *Lolipop Pops: "Well, did any of you ever have an orange-glowing liquid?" *Remora: "Orange-glowing liquid?" *Manta Ray: "Why?" *Vanilla Cake: "Pops was poisoned by someone." *Lolipop Pops: "And I think they snuck it in my food when I was outside. Where is it?" *Manta Ray: "But we've never seen such a thing." *Sir Great White: "I'm not gonna lie, but I've never seen any orange-glowing liquid." *Remora: "Did you ask Scarecrow?" *Vanilla Cake: "Yes, but he said he didn't have it." *Choco Cream: "And, have you seen any mysterious character?" *Remora: "I think I've seen some lizard down that hill earlier." *Choco Cream: "What about that lizard, huh?" *Manta Ray: "Hey, I saw it too, but I was with him for a whole week! He never went anywhere unless if I'm not around with him." *Lolipop Pops: "Ooo-kay. We'll leave now." *Sir Great White: "It's almost night fall." (The scene returns to the hospital.) *Blueberry Jam: "Dr Cauliflower. It wasn't Sir Great White." *Sugar Pie: "But Remora said something about a lizard, but we don't know much about him." *Dr Cauliflower: "That's tough...Well, I guess we all should sleep this out." (Later that night, while everyone snoozes, someone in a black robber suit sneaks in and crawls on the ceiling, its tail holding a test tube filled with an orange-glowing liquid. It goes to Pops, who is sleeping on the couch with her mouth open. The figure goes to pour the stuff in her mouth. A drowsy Red Unicorn comes into the room, and his eyes widen when he saw the guy about to pour it all down her throat.) *Red Unicorn: "GET AWAY FROM HER!!!" (With unicorn magic, his aura throws the figure away from Pops as everyone else wakes up. Dr Cauliflower runs out of the room. Red Unicorn gives the guy one kick to the face, as the liquid pours under one of the hospital beds. The guppies surrounded the guy and knocked him to the floor with one fin kick. Vanilla holds one arm down while Choco holds the other one down.) *Chondoller: "Now let's see who the culprit is!" (Chandelee pulls off the black mask and to everyone's surprose, it's...!) *All: "Scales?!" *Chandelee: "I thought you got arrested!" *Lolipop Pops: "What have you got against me?!" *Scales: "I'll speak. I heard Manta Ray complaining one week ago that he always fails because of me! So I decided to get Popsy girl!" *Cinnamon Buns: "You tried poisoning her...just for some STUPID PAYBACK?!" *Blueberry Jam: "If it hadn't been for Dr Cauliflower seeing her on his patio at that time, she wouldn't live any longer!" *Sugar Pie: "And about Grim Reaper saying that he has a friends...you weren't his friend, you were only his partner!" *Scales: "Heh! Just to confuse you all!" *Vanilla Cake: "Well, we would still think it was Scarecrow. We asked him about that and he said it wasn't his partner, but his FRIEND?!" *Lolipop Pops: "How did you sneak that stuff into my ice cream cake?" *Scales: "Oh, it was simple. I camoflauged so well in your house you didn't even see me. I was actually in there while you and your family were dining." *Lolipop Pops: "So YOU hit me in the head that night!" *Choco Cream: "And how did you sneak away from Manta Ray and Remora? They said you were with them for a week!" *Scales: "While they were too busy being loyal and all, I snuck away from them. By the time they were done, I was done." *Dr Cauliflower: "Well, it looks like you'll be heading to the slammers, Scales!" *Scales: "Ahh, humbug! You can prove nothing!" *Blueberry Jam: "Oh yeah?" (Blueberry, in Scales' voice, repeats the parts where he confesses. Then he speaks in his normal voice.) *Blueberry Jam: "As soon as I saw you in here, and while you were confessing, I was able to say the exact words coming out of your mouth." *Scales: "You copy mouth!" (Dandelion, who was outside the door listening, came in and took Scales.) *Dr Cauliflower: "Also, when I saw you in here, I ran out to get Dandelion." *Scales: "I will be back." *Dandelion: "Ahh, keep that mouth shut, sucker." (He takes him out of the room. Later, a paper airplane flies in and Dr Cauliflower grabs it.) *Dr Cauliflower: "Oh, listen to this everyone!" The article says: Scales the lizard was arrested earlier and will brings on trial today, accused of the attemped poisoner of the CandyCake Lolipop Pops. According to Blueberry Jam's Double Speech, Scales overheard Manta Ray and Remora that his plans are always spoiled because of them. Scales is sentenced to 7 years in prison. '' ''"If it hasn't been for Dr Cauliflower noticing me on his patio in the middle of the night, " said Lolipop Pops, "I wouldn't live." She also thanked her siblings for not giving up and for helping her solve the mystery. *Choco Cream: "Hey, guess what this calls for?" (We cut to the house.) *Choco Cream: "A party!" (Everyone starts to celebrate as the CandyCakes jump around happily, Dr Cauliflower grooved, Mrs Galaxy and Mr Rainbow dance together, and Chandelee and Chondoller doing the square dance They celebrated, not ever wanting to stop.) End of episode.